


Mr. And Mrs. Cane

by AgentLintaBale



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Denial, F/M, Stethoscope, doctor fantasy, pun, ”cheating”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: House hasn’t been clocking enough hours at home, leaving his girlfriend without attention. Emily decides to make her boyfriend jealous by having sex with her doctor.





	1. A/n (background)

I am ALWAYS behind on fandoms apparently. And I spoiled myself by looking up videos on YouTube so that’s a bummer. 

This was originally going to be in a proper GregxEmily story, but I only have random drabbles for it, but I REALLY wanted to post this, so.. here it is!

Background: Emily is a girl from House’s past (Neighbor? Friend? I dont know). I don’t know her profession, it’s either she’s a police officer/detective, or a very Mary Sue daughter of House’s old landlord. 

Apparently they had a one night stand, because Emily is at Princeton with her 8-10 year old son. Emily doesn’t think she’ll get her chance with House because she thinks he’ll always choose Stacy. 

Plot happens and House wants his son to stay, so Emily gets a job closer to him so he can see his son. 


	2. Diagnosis

Dr. House reluctantly obliged Cuddy's request for him to check out a patient in the clinic. The leg pain wasn't the first thing that made him groan. There were a million more interesting things he could rather be doing, like bouncing his ball against the door.

"Alright. I am Dr. House, I will be your attending physician today." House said as he pretended to read the file to avoid looking at the patient.

"What brings you in today ..." he paused having finally read the name on the file, ".... Mrs. Cane?" House smirked and lowered the file to see his girlfriend sitting on the bench.

Emily smiled, trying hard not to break character.

"Well, you see Dr. House, my - Mr. Cane hasn't been clocking enough hours at home..."

"Uhun." Greg smiled as he locked the door and walked to his chair, listening to his patient's problem.

"And it's making me feel very lonely and horny."

House wheeled over closer to Emily, resting his hands on either side of her.

"As unfortunate as that sounds, I'm not so clear how I can help?"

"Hmm, you see Dr. Houses, Mr. Cane gets jealous _veery_ easily..."

House gripped the sides of her thigh.

"Does he?"

"Mhmm. And if he hears that I've been turning to my doctor for...help, he'll want to spend more time at home."

His thumbs were stroking up and down her thighs as his breathing rose.

"Mm, I'm sure we can do something about that."

House stood up on his feet and Emily's hands reflexively went to his torso to help him be steady. He pulled his stethoscope off his neck and began to place it properly.

"This is a stethoscope." Dr. House told her like he would any other patient. "I'm going to use it to listen to your heart and lungs."

"Yes, doctor." Emily said as she unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her front to him.

House took a minute to look at her breasts before he placed the end of the stethoscope over her heart. Emily watched House smile as he explored her chest with the stethoscope. The metal circle was cold on her skin, and her heart rate went up as he lowered it super slowly to her breast. She hissed when Greg slipped the disc just past her bra, the cold rim ghosting above her nipple.

"Oh, Doctor!" Emily moaned as she fisted House's shirt, but he shushed her.

House traveled the diaphragm to her cleavage, snapping past the joint of her bra as he went down her body. Emily moaned again when he circled the cold instrument around her belly button, and House held her shoulder to keep her from shivering. He slid the diaphragm just past the waist of her skirt, and Emily breathed in as he listened to her womb. The rhythmic hum of her womb made him sad that he wasn't there for her during her pregnancy, drugs be damned, but felt exonerated by the fact that Emily didn't even know of her pregnancy till their son was coming out of her.

"Everything alright, doc?" Emily asked, snapping him out of his zone.

"Huh? Yes. Your heart rate's a little low."

"Low?" she asked with raise of her brow.

"Oh absolutely. But I can take care of that. I need to check your reflexes first." He sat on his chair again and swiveled over to the counter, bringing back a rubber hammer. 

"What's that going to- ow!" Emily complained as Greg hit her inner ankle.

"You felt that?" Greg asked as he put her foot on his thigh.

"Yes!" She cried.

"I'm sorry." He said to her surprise, then bent to kiss her ankle.

"Mmm!" Emily sighed as Greg watched what he was doing to her. He hit and kissed all the way up her leg to the middle of her thigh, then pulled away.

"I'm gonna need you to stand." He ordered as he stepped aside.

Emily got off the bench and House took her spot, pulling her back till she stood between his legs. He put his mouth on her stomach, locking eyes with her as he pulled down her skirt. Greg picked up the hammer again but this time, only glided it up her thigh. Emily watched him as he smiled, creeping the hammer closer to her center. 

House put a finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet as he pressed the head of the hammer against her clit. Emily grabbed his shoulders and her head tossed back, pursing her lips to keep silent. House trailed the hammer down her slit, then back up to press against her clit. Over and and over again.

"You getting the attention you wanted?" House asked against her stomach.

"Mhmm!" Emily moaned in response, but then House put away the hammer.

"Ugh!" She complained, tugging at his back hair. 

"Gotta check that heart rate again." He teased, putting on the stethoscope again. 

House put the other end over her left breast, listening to her heart beat. It was definitely rushing now. He smirked and Emily raised her brow as the diaphragm slid past her bra, the flat disc pressing against her nipple. Emily snapped her eyes shut as she moaned, her pelvis reflexively pressing forward.

"How's that feel?"

"Cold. And dry."

"You're going to have to lose the bra."

"Whatever you need, doctor." Emily smirked at him and reached her hands behind to unclasp her bra. 

House was enchantingly pulled to her boobs, reaching out to cup them. He circled his thumbs over her nipples, clock and counter clockwise, till they were plump and erect. Emily's hand stroked up and down House's neck as he lowered his mouth to her left breast. His one groped her other breast, while his other hand felt around for the hammer, returning to grinding it against her slit.

Emily pressed his head towards her, pushing his mouth onto her boob. House knew how to use that cunning tongue well. He licked around her nipple and areola, sucking and tugging with just the right amount of pain. Even her son suckling her wasn't this pleasurable. 

"Oh, Dr. House! I'm so... soohhh close!"

Greg put away the hammer again and kissed her nipple before he stood up and kissed her mouth. Emily's hands stayed in his hair, holding him close. House grabbed her waist and spun her around, turning her back to him and leaned her over the bench. Emily shimmied out of her panties and Greg fumbled to pull down his own pants. He trailed his hands down her spine and grabbed her waist, pulling her back against him. 

House didn't care for a condom, which he could have easily gotten from a close by drawer, and plunged in raw. 

"Oh, Dr. House!" Emily moaned as he pounded into her. 

Dr. House pulled her up, turning her face to kiss her to keep her quiet. Emily snaked her hand behind his head, holding him to kiss him back. She stuck out her tongue, pressing past his lips, savoring his tongue and teeth. Greg replaced his mouth with his hand and kissed down her jaw to her neck, his dick rhythmically moving in and out of her slick folds. 

"Your prescription... When Mr. Cane comes home tonight... You will tell him everything. You understand?"

"Mhm!" Emily answered against his palm as she pressed her back into him. 

"God!" House exclaimed as he felt himself tightening. 

"Mr. Came ever tell you how lucky he is to have you?"

"Mm-mm!" 

House took away his hand and kissed her again. 

"His loss." 

He felt them both getting closer to the high, and his mind for a second flashed the picture of a condom, but it was too late now. He didn't know it, but he wouldn't mind having a baby, and being there for Emily during the pregnancy. His natural instincts to procreate pushed him on, and he would have released in seconds, if he wasn't turned off by his pager.

House stopped and rested his chin on her shoulder. Emily sighed.

"I think, this is the only time in _history _when a vibrating has been a turn off." 

Greg kissed her neck and pulled away, putting on his pants before checking the page.

"Sorry. Actual patient. Dying." He said as he went to the sink to wash his hands with too much soap, trying to cover the smell of sex.

"Dr. House, to the rescue." Emily joked as she pulled on her skirt. 

"Always. I'd count on your husband coming home tonight!" He winked and left. 


End file.
